warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Morgan Jome
Morgan Jome is a human acolyte of Inquisitor Lord Jacki Vulsen, and thus a member of the Tenebarite Cabal. A strict follower of the Imperial Creed and religious fanatic, Jome studies the Casophilian philosophy, and is more concerned with research into that area than his duties. Born on the planet Vilgalan, Jome was (in)famously a Deacon of a Redemptionist cult on the planet, and responsable for stopping a rebellion that would've resulted in Vilgalen being purged of Redemptionists. It was this quick thinking that attracted the attention of the inquisitor Jacki Vulsen. History Early life Although Jomes early life is found only in the most obscure records, but it is almost a certainty that he was born on the planet Vilgalan, and grew up in the Schola Progenium. While in the Progenium Jome became interested in the rising Redemptionist movement appearing on the planet, and soon joined one of the many rag tag cults scattered on the planet, led by a priest named Jarvos. Redemptionist Jome and his peers spent the next years hunting down heretics on Vilgalen and "redeeming them" through summary execution. These vigilante like actions were tolerated both by the Adeptus Arbites and the Ecclesiarchy, who saw these purges as a benefit to the people of Vilgalen as long as they were contained within reason. Jome began to show off his shrewd planning and unshakeable loyalty, rising to the rank of deacon within the mob. In this position Jome was subsequently inducted into Jarvos's inner circle, where he became more involved in the organisation of the mob. In 972.M41 Jarvos revealed plans to storm the tomb of Saint Basirov, and exact total control over the planet so they could "purge the infidels". Jome was opposed to this, saying that the Ecclesiarchy would try and cull the Redemptionist movement. Jarvos ignored Jomes warnings, and instead roused a selection of the citizens of Vilgalen to join him on his crusade. Jome realising Jarvos would stop at nothing to enact this crusade slit Jarvos's throat, before blaming the action on so-called heretics within the mob (who were in fact Jarvos's closest aides). Jome took control of the mob, and continued to pursue the path of hunting down random heretics. Jome by this point had increasingly become more interested in the Casophilian philosophy. It was a few years later when Jacki Vulsen found the young fanatic and took him under her wing. A new life (Coming soon) Personality The highly opinionated views of Jome are often put under an air of secrecy. Jome is cunning, and intelligent in a shrewd, calculating manner. Jome unlike many in his priesthood such as his peers in the Redemptionist cult does not obsessively babble rhetoric, but rather subtly engineer situations which results in one confessing their devotion to the Emperor. In that sense Jome is perhaps more dangerous than his peers. Jomes is obsessed with the idea of resurrecting the emperor, with the obsession slowly beginning to cloud his judgement on many matters. He states that redemption can only be found in death for all of mankind, a common view among Redemptionists. Jome is often seen as pragmatic, whilst really being a lot more sinister. Jome firmly believes that the ends always justifies the means, citing that as the prime factor in his botched morality. He has recently taken this to heart in his research into the resurrection of the Emperor, examining texts that would be considered to be radical or even heretical, to find any sort of clue that would help him in his futile endeavours. A pious man Jome will spend some of his hours praying or even take part in self flagellation. Jome considers these activities necessary to prove his devotion-however as his duties have led his life to become more chaotic Jome has practised these activities less frequently. Appearance Jome is short and stocky, with cropped black hair. His hands are small, despite his bulk, and his face thin. Jomes eyes are a dark brown, while his olive skin is pockmarked. Jome often wears a set of flak armour over his plain red robe, with parchment detailing Ecclesiarchy propaganda inscribed onto it. He wears the distinctive pointed hood and mask of the Redemptionist cult and a pendent with a symbol of the inquisition carved onto it. Abilities and traits Jome is adept at handling firearms, being skilled in the use of a bolter. Often Jomes will aim to mow his enemies down with precise bolter fire, carefully selecting his targets. In close combat Jome uses a las pistol and chainsword, using his canny mind to out manoeuvre his opponents with ease. Jomes attacks are precise, but brutal and simple-Jome simply does not care for delicate sword play. Equipment Jome usually carries a bolter, chainsword and las pistol. The only other protection he wears is a set of flak armour. At times he will arm himself with more exotic weaponry like a meltagun or flamer if the situation demanded for it. Relationships Feel free to add your own! Allies Jacki Vulsen Master and apprentice maintain a friendly yet completely professional relationship. Lady Vulsen often trusts her interrogator with tasks that are within his line of expertise, and will often assign him to attend meetings where her presence is needed, however she is for whatever reason unavailable. Enemies Quotes By About Feel free to add your own! Category:Dog of War Category:Characters Category:Inquisition